Ring
by TunaForDesert
Summary: For whatever twisted drama God had created for them, they were fated to be together. Hanamiya knew that by heart. No, he was not being a narcissist. He just knew. Kuroko was just being stubborn. Cue chaos because Hanamiya kind of has a screw loose.


"I am sorry, but I must humbly reject."

Kuroko did not bow, but he did close his eyes and leaned his head forward a bit. Hanamiya frowned at him. His weirdly shaped eyebrows looked stranger than usual in that manner.

"I won't take no for an answer."

"I am sorry, but I must humbly reject."

Hanamiya was about to blow up, but then remembered where they were, Majiba packed with people, so he resorted with glaring at the person across him. His eyes caught something in the corner, the redhead was back. He quickly took back the small box he had presented to the bluenette and subtly hid it inside his jacket. He grabbed his drink and slurped it viciously, eyes never leaving the pale youth in front of him.

Only when he diverted his gaze to Kagami to give a rather unimportant insult did Kuroko allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

XXX

"He's been hanging a lot around us lately, particularly you."

Hanamiya heard the idiot redhead said to his newest subject of infatuation. Kuroko threw an amused glance at Hanamiya before he turned back to his partner and said in a rather monotone voice, "Is that so?"

Feeling a bit annoyed, Hanamiya approached the two on the court. Kagami was in a stance ready to shoot before he caught a glance of Hanamiya standing in front of Kuroko, a look of wonder on Hanamiya's face. The raven pulled out the mini black box he had tried to hide from the redhead not longer than two weeks ago. Opening the box, he ignored the sudden sputtering from Kagami, and looked at Kuroko right in the eyes.

"Go out with me."

XXX

Of course, that hadn't worked either. Hanamiya knew it will take more than that, but he couldn't understand what Kuroko wanted him to do. It was clear that the bluenette reciprocated the feelings Hanamiya had for him. It was a given, after all. For whatever twisted drama God had created for them, they were fated to be together. Hanamiya knew that by heart. No, he was not being a narcissist. He just knew. Kuroko was just being stubborn.

That's why; he had taken this drastic measure.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, go out with me."

The raven was now kneeling in front of the bluenette with a box opened to reveal a band of silver.

On the sidelines, Seirin watched with a mix of horror, amusement, and shock.

Kuroko's face was still as blank as ever, but the amusement that was dancing in his blue sky orbs made Hanamiya knew what was coming next.

"I'm sorry, but I must humbly reject."

XXX

Hanamiya considered to call it quit, but before he even began to consider the possibility, he was already dialing Kuroko's number, asking when the bluenette will be free next.

XXX

If there was one thing that Hanamiya suspected that was holding the bluenette back, it would be those Miracles bastards. He watched with burning jealousy as Kise Ryouta smothered the smaller teen with hugs and bubbly chatter. Aomine Daiki was trying to free the bluenette (with intention to hog him, Hanamiya thought murderously). And Midorima Shintarou was watching with a long suffering sigh. But Hanamiya knew better than to be caught off guard. The carrot was just as much as a pervert as the other two.

So he walked up to them, grabbed Kuroko's forearm, pulled him up from the Majiba seat and kiss him on his lips.

That shut them up.

Aomine and Kise exploded with fury and vengeance, that some vile creature dared to lay their hands on their _precious_ Tetsu/Kurokocchii.

Hanamiya didn't feel the pain on his eye later when Kuroko's small and rough hand nursed it better.

(Kuroko actually slapped the bruised eye, but the thought was what counted, Hanamiya thought optimistically.)

So he pulled out the box, and once again presented it to Kuroko with the Miracles watching.

Huh, served them right.

XXX

Apparently it took more than a Romeo and Juliet tragedy to make Kuroko say yes. And Hanamiya quite knew just what to do.

Kuroko's face was paler than its usual shade. Hanamiya smugly smirked at him. Beside the raven, there sat his mother and father. Kuroko was standing at the doorway, gaping slightly as his own parents and grandmother sat across the accursed 'Bad Boy' and his family.

Then Hanamiya bowed in respect and traditionally, his palms and forehead touching the floor.

"I wish to date your son."

XXX

Kagami choked on his drink. His red eyes stared wildly at the expressionless face of his friend.

"So now you're officially dating?"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kuroko asked, slightly offended.

A comfortable silence settled between them, before Kagami broke it.

"Did you ever tell him that he was doing everything wrong? That he wasn't supposed to give an engagement ring to a person that he wanted to date? "

"No. I won't ever tell him."

A ring on Kuroko's ring finger gleamed under the sunlight.

'_Besides, he did ask me to marry him right after I said yes. Though I have a feeling he doesn't quite know what he had done. Ah sometimes he's so infuriating. How can he be that dense?'_

XXX

Hanamiya smirked and kissed the ring on his finger.

"HANAMIYA MAKOTO! JUST BECAUSE YOU GET PERFECT GRADE FOR EVERY TEST DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN FOOL AROUND DURING CLASS! LISTEN TO ME!"

* * *

End.

**A/N**: I'm getting more and more insecure about my fics. I mean, there must be a lot of people who are already annoyed with how frequent I post unusual pairings fics. Tell me if you are. Maybe I should stop. PM would be forever appreciated.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Edited version © AokazuSei


End file.
